Dark Shadow
by roxaslover143
Summary: this is about riku, about one to two years after kingdomhearts 2.
1. Prologue

Dark Shadow

Prologue

Deep in the torn and abandoned streets of the World that Never Was; a dark, thin, wisp of a shadow slowly slithered along the broken up ground. Barely a sliver of shadow upon shadow it gradually made its way towards a small, cowering figure. The figure shook from the cold, and fear. The sliver slithered up the person's leg, tickling the person's skin as a small voce hissed into the air.

"Helllooo little one, are you lossssstt?"

The person quickly shook their head, watching as the small head of the wisp rocked back and forth.

"Then I we cannnn help each otheerrrr." It hissed. "I will help you find you hearrrrrtttt, if you help me reclaim my body."

The small sliver slowly, slithered up the persons arm. A small, hissing laugh echoed throughout the dark street. The person's eyes grew wide as a long, black cloak formed out of thin air, covering their body; the sliver chuckled to, and hissed himself.

"_Oh, yesssss my dear riku, you will not escape me thisss time."_


	2. Nightmares

Dark Shadow

Ch.1

Nightmares

Riku's eyes popped open; he breathed hard as hot drops of sweat fell and stung his eyes. He brushed the perspiration away as he threw the warm, soft sheets off of him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. He slowly looked around his messy, disorganized room, clothes of all shapes and colors lay all over the floor, and he sighed heavily as he heard a big _"Thump!" _from down stairs.

"BOY!" a gruff, low, hoarse voice shouted. "Boy get your ass down, _hick, _here now!"

Riku only sighed; he was used to this kind of treatment. He quickly started to look through the piles of clothes for anything to wear. He found a dark blue shirt, and loose-fitting, baggy pants. He also pulled out his old white, and yellow, over jacket. He opened his old, wooden, creaky door and headed down the wooden stairs.

He turned left into a small, hallway leading to the outside door, and a small living room to the right. The living room had stains all over the lime-green, shaggy carpet and also on the tan couch. There was a small TV placed in front of the couch, riku cursed under his breath as his toe slapped against one of the many beer bottles lying on the floor. He reluctantly started to pick them up as his father entered the room. His father's black hair was greasy, and unwashed. His eyes were red, swollen, and bloodshot. Only tiny slits could open through the swollen eyes, riku nearly gagged when he smelt his father's beer breath beside him.

"About time boy,_ hic, _your mother would have never taken this long."

Riku rolled his eyes as his father slumped onto the couch, after picking up all the bottles he heard him start to snore, deeply. Riku peeked into the room, his heart raced as he watched his father drool from his deep, drunken sleep. He quickly ran to the door, picking up his white, tennis shoes as he ran into the busy street.

* * *

Riku lay down on the soft, warm sand. He inhaled the fresh, salty, tangy air as he lowered his feet into the cold shallows. He felt the waves lap over them then reside, lap, reside, lap, reside. This motion seemed to calm his nerves, he closed his eyes. They moved behind his lids as his world slightly darkened above him.

"Sora, don't even think about-"

His words were interrupted a large, soggy, sloppy, clump of wet sand hit him square in the face. He felt his cheeks begin to burn as he grabbed some wet sand and hurled it at sora.

"Dang it sora!" he shouted as he wiped the sand from his eyes. "I told you I don't like that!"

Sora only smiled, he quickly grabbed some fresh water from the small waterfalls nearby, and he threw the water in riku's face helping him to wash off the sand.

"Aw come on riku, I was only helping you to wake up. You looked sleepy just lying there in the sand."

Riku placed his hand on sora's shoulder, he grinned wickedly as he pushed sora right into the wet sand. He grabbed sora's arm pinning it to the ground as he used his free hand to stuff some more wet sand down his shirt. Sora squealed and wiggled, trying to get the sand out of his shirt. Riku laughed as he watched sora dance around the beach. He turned as he heard kairi running towards them.

"Hi riku!" she said as she gave him a big hug. "Nice to see once in a while." She laughed.

As kairi let go she looked into riku's sapphire eyes, then she noticed the dark rings underneath.

"Riku, have you not been sleeping well? Your eyes look as dark as the night."

"No kairi I haven't, I've been having a lot of nightmares lately."

"What are your nightmares about?"

Both of them paused as they heard a shallow _splash. _Sora was dancing and swimming in the water, he started to take his shirt off when riku turned back to kairi.

"I keep having quick flash backs… back when xehanort first gave me the taste of the true power of darkness, when I finally defeated the darkness, when I had to give my body up again to defeat roxas. There're always so vivid, I can feel the power of darkness flowing through my very veins, I can feel the power rise and build. The energy and glory of it, but the scary part is… that when I wake up, I realize how much I miss it, how much I actually like the feeling, the power."

Kairi tried not to look confused; she patted his back in concern. But riku could see in her eyes that she couldn't understand how he felt. Kairi shifted uncomfortably as riku looked away, she quickly changed the subject.

"How's your dad doing?"

"He's… the same as usual." He replied sadly. "He's only gotten worse after mom died, you know the story."

Both of them turned to sora as he walked out of the water, he squeezed his shirt trying to release the water that had soaked it. Riku smiled.

"So sora, enjoyed your bath?" he asked.

Sora smiled back at him, he wrapped his arm around riku's shoulders.

"Why yes riku, I did. And know I think it's time for you to have a bath."

Riku was about to reply before a high-pitched sound exploded in his head. He closed his eyes in pain, when he opened them he was standing in a dark alley; someone dressed in a dark, hooded cloak was walking away from him. The figure stopped, the image started to turn around.

"_Riku… Riku?!"_

Riku flashed back to the beach, he blinked his eyes in confusion, trying to remember what had just happened. He looked at sora that eyes were filled with concern along with Kairi's."

"Riku?" sora asked as he grabbed his shoulder. "Riku are you ok?"

Riku rubbed his eyes, trying to push away the flash he had just seen.

"Yea, yea sora I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

Riku looked around, his heart leaped as he saw the sun start to streak the sky with red and gold as it sank below the horizon.

"Oh crap! Listen guys." He said as he started to leave. "My dad's going to kill me if I'm not home in a few minutes, I'll see you guys later."

Riku started to run towards his house, he easily made, and jumped his way through the street, but his mind felt heavy as he thought about the flash.

"_Who was that? Where were we? And what does this mean? Is something happening to me?" _


	3. Dreaded Desires

Dark Shadow

Ch.2

Dreaded Desires

Riku's heart pumped, and raced in his chest, his legs were burning from exhaustion but he still ran. He kept running through the thick, grey, endless mist around him. His lungs felt ready to burst before he stopped, he rubbed his legs as he heaved and gasped for breath. His panting slowed as he wiped perspiration from his face. His eyes jerked upward as he heard a woman screaming for help. He cupped his hands and started to shout back to her.

"Where are you?! Keep calling and I'll find you!"

He started to lift his foot when some of the mist wrapped around it, the mist sucked his foot into the ground, riku tried to pull away but the mist was too strong. His heart stopped as he heard the screams again.

"Help me!" a woman screamed. "Help me! Help me riku!"

Riku pulled and wiggled his legs, but they would not move or dislodge from the mist. His breathing stopped as he stared at the mist in front of him, the ground became dark and the mist began to boil and froth. A lumpy, dark shadow began to crawl and rise out of the dark hole.

"No!" riku screamed.

His eyes widened, the inky, black shadow was forming into a copy of him, it started to walk towards him, he could feel the cold, forbidding presence, it bit and dug into his skin chilling his very heart and soul as it kept advancing towards him. Riku screamed at the top of his lungs in horror.

"_Riku… Riku wake up!"_ a distant voice shouted."

Riku's eyes shot open, he was lying on the carpet of his bedroom floor. His head swam and spun around, he tried to sit up but pain exploded in his mind. He eyes began to clear; he saw the blurry figure of his father looking over him. He felt his father's hands on his shoulders.

"Riku, riku are you ok?" he asked."

Riku's mind had cleared; he could see his father's eyes. They were like his; the eyes weren't as red, and swollen. He could see that they were full of concern and worry.

"I'm… I'm fine." He replied as he struggled to his feet.

"Riku you're not fine, and don't lie to me. I was just down stairs lying on the couch when I heard you up here screaming at the top of your lungs. When I arrived you were on the ground, writhing and wiggling as if you were in pain, I shook you to wake you up. Riku what is going on? You were missing for a year, and you still haven't told me what happened while you were missing, please riku what's going on?"

"Nothing is dad." He snapped. he felt his cheeks start to burn as he stood up. "I'm fine, and last time I recall… you didn't care any way."

His father's eyes flashed with anger, he tried to stop riku from leaving the room.

"I'm your father riku! You don't talk to me that way! And why are you saying I don't care?"

"You've never cared! All you've ever done after mom died was sit on that damn couch and drink all day long!"

His father's face contorted, he looked down somberly, and the words seemed to cut into him sharper than any knife could. He tongue became dry as he tried to reply.

"Riku… I… I never knew… that you felt this way about me… I … riku I'm just concerned about you, ever sense you came back you've become a stranger to me, all I want is to know what's wrong so I can try to help you. Why won't you open up-"

"Because you wouldn't understand!" riku shouted, he felt his cheeks and chest start to burn. "Nobody understands how I feel about what happened to me! And the only person I ever trusted to tell anything was…"

Riku's words faded, he tried to fight back the tears and ache in his heart, and he started to bite his tongue to hold down the anger, and frustration brewing in his chest. He felt his father's rough hand gently touch grab his shoulder, he quickly shoved it away.

"Don't." He snapped. "I don't want your pity; in fact… sometimes I wish you weren't here at all."

Riku ran down the stairs, he quickly grabbed a white jacket as he ran out of the door and out into the dark street.

* * *

"He's just such a-"

Riku kicked can of pop as he walked by. He walked along a smooth sidewalk, watching the head lamps glow faintly down the dark street.

"Sometimes I just want to-"

A high-pitched sound exploded in his mind, he grasped his head trying to dull the pain. He staggered from side to side, he closed his eyes, trying to bury the anger inside, and he could feel a small, cold flame ignite in his heart. He opened his eyes, he instantly recognized the same hooded stranger, they were walking up to a house, and he immediately recognized the old, beaten, used, wooden door with white sides.

"_My house! What are they doing at my house?" _

The stranger walked to the front of the door, he watched as the person slowly lifted their hand, slowly feeling the grains, and shape with the end of their gloved hand. Riku gasped as a dark ball formed in their palm, an explosion of purple lighting blew out the door, riku tried to scream for his father to run. But no words came from his mouth, the only thing that he could see as the flash started to fade were bright, green numbers flashing 11:49.

Riku blinked his eyes; he was back on the same darkened street. His eyes flashed to the nearest clock. He looked up at a small street clock; his heart6 froze as he saw the time the arrows pointed at.

"Its 11:46… dad!"

Riku turned and took off down the street, the weight of the time still heavy in his mind as he ran to his house, the image of the hooded figure, still fresh and clear in his mind.


	4. Regretful Words

Dark Shadow

Ch.3

Regretful Words

Riku kept on running down the dark street; he made a sharp to the left as he rounded a corner. His heart raced, his lungs felt ready to burst but he kept on running, his pace never slackened, it only quickened as he got nearer towards his home. His brow furrowed as he smelt something in the air, he recognized the familiar dark, robust, and bitter smell. He knew this smell because he knew what created it; it came from the trailing scent of when the power of darkness was being used. For it was the scent of the power of darkness.

He saw his house come into view, the door had been blown off its hinges, and a stool from the kitchen had been thrown out the window and laid in splinters and only remnants remained. His eyes could only catch a small glimmer, a small flickering light inside the hallway. He flinched as he felt a small, cold feeling ignite in his heart; it slowly started to travel, and flow up his through his veins. He closed his eyes trying to control, and slow his breathing.

"_No… no I can't, I won't use it… not ever again."_

Riku's hand exploded in light, the light twisted, lengthened and formed. He looked down as he summoned his keyblade. His eyes flashed towards the door, he could only hear his heart thumping against his ribs as he slowly, and steadily walked up the steps and into the door way. He stretched his senses to their max, his eyes, ears, touch, and feelings were all on high. His mind quickly went back to a memory of when he was hunting with his dad; his dad had told him that day in the warm forest was that the key to hunting_ "was to always be aware. Awareness is the key."_

He stealthily and cautiously steeped over a chair that had lost two of its wooden legs as he advanced down the dark hallway.

"Dad?" he whispered as his eyes sharply looked around. "Dad where are you?"

He froze in his steps as he heard some movement behind him; his throat became dry as he started to feel the adrenaline start to rush through his veins. He tightly grasped the hilt of his sword, inhaling a deep breath as he slowly turned his feet and stance. He spun around and ducked as a black, cold heartless leapt at him behind the chair. Riku slashed the air missing his target; he stood again to defend himself from the next strike, but the strike never came. He blinked in confusion as he slowly lowered his keyblade, he watched as the heartless stared at him, gazing at him with sad, empty, yellow eyes.

"That's all that's left." A voice echoed from the darkness.

Riku's eyes shot forward as someone steeped out of a dark portal, the person was dressed and hooded in a long, black cloak. They looked like a patch of deeper, darker black on black. The stranger smiled underneath the hood as they watched riku's eyes flash in anger.

"Left of what?" he demanded.

"Oh, of the person that was here." The stranger coolly replied. "Oh, I also have a message for you from an old friend of yours."

Riku quickly straightened himself as a bright, blue card flashed out of the person's sleeve as she threw it to him. He easily grabbed the card; reluctantly not wanting to take his eyes off the stranger he looked down at the card, only a blank, white image was in the middle of the bright blue. He looked back up at the heartless, something stirred inside of him as he looked into its sad, vacant eyes.

"That's my…" his chest swelled with anger as he looked back at the hooded stranger. The cold felling once again started to rush from his chest to his veins.

"You… you change him back now!" he started to shout as he lifted the keyblade.

Underneath the hood the stranger only smiled, quietly chuckling to themselves before replying.

"Or you'll what?" she sneered. "Use the almighty power of darkness on me? Oh go ahead, that's exactly what he wants. Wow… you really are as weak as he described."

Riku tried to fight back the urge; he wanted to charge to attack! But something inside of him told him to stay, to stand.

"Who's "he"?" he asked.

"Oh, well you'll just have to follow the trail. Just start back where you… let's just say _left _your old friend."

The darkness started to shoot thick threads through the portal. It enveloped both the stranger and the heartless. In a few split seconds the portal started to shrink, and then was gone. Riku fell to his knees; his chest ached and throbbed as tears brimmed his eyes. His mind whirled and he felt like his heart was beating and shooting poison through his veins as he thought of his own harsh words.

"_In fact… sometimes I wish you weren't here at all." _

Riku couldn't think; his eyes were fuzzy as he felt the warm, small tears start to dip down his face. He could only stare at where the sad, helpless heartless was moments before.


	5. Shock and Sorrow

Dark Shadow

Ch.4

Shock and Sorrow

"Sora!" his mother shouted as she desperately tried not to burn the ground hamburger for their Sheppard's pie. "Sora someone is knocking at the door! Please go answer it!"

Sora quickly ran down the stairs, he was wearing his white shirt and dark blue shorts for his pajamas. He also wore some slippers that were in the shape of yellow Paopus fruit. He happily skipped through the white tiled, kitchen. He always likes to see the painted walls that had beaches and all types of fruit and vegetables all over the ceiling and sides. The kitchen led into the warm, comfortable living room. It was large enough to fit thirty people; it was covered in warm orange, colored walls with a soft red carpet. There were several dark, yellow, soft, gentle chairs along with a long couch covered in five large, silky pillows.

On the right side of the living room was the white door with tan trimming on the sides, sora turned its glass door knob. His eyes widened as he saw who stood behind it. His breath escaped as he saw Riku, Riku's eyes and pupils were wide, and his face was pale as if he were in some kind of deep mental shock.

"Riku, Riku what's wrong?" sora asked as he invited riku inside.

Riku didn't reply, his lips moved but no words escaped. Sora grabbed his arm and helped him walk over and helped him sit onto the couch. He made sure riku could sit up alone before he ran back through the kitchen and down a hallway to his left. He opened a cupboard door and grabbed a thick, brown blanket from the top shelf; he quickly grabbed two, hot, steaming cups of hot chocolate before heading back into the living room. He had covered Riku's shoulders with the blanket when his mother came by; she had her store beach sandals on, she looked at Sora as she turned the glass knob.

"Sora I've got to go to town for a bit, you two have fun ok."

"Yea mom, we will." He replied as she shut the door.

He looked back into Riku's eyes; he gently set the hot cups on the small, wooden, glossy table in front of them as he sat down beside Riku. Riku didn't even shift or move; his eyes only stared into the wall in front of him. Sora waved his hand in front of Riku's face; Riku didn't even blink as Sora snapped his fingers. Sora's eyes filled with worry.

"Riku, Riku what happened? What's going on?" he asked.

Sora repeated they question a few more times, but Riku never replied. Minutes went by as they both sat in silence, Sora had gotten up a few times to refill his cup, but he sighed as he saw Riku in the exact same position from where he had left him. The moon high in the sky, and Riku's chocolate hat turned cup had turned lukewarm before he reached a shaky hand towards it and brought the tepid liquid to his lips. Sora looked at him again, and slowly repeated his question as Riku set the cup back down.

"Riku, what happened? What's going on?"

Riku's face gradually turned towards Sora, his eyes seemed glossy and far away. His throat felt dry as he whispered the soft words that escaped his lips.

"He's gone… all gone." He whispered. "I said I wanted him gone… and now… he's gone."

"Riku… I don't understand what you're-"

"Of course you don't understand!" riku shouted as his cheeks turning red. "No one understands how I feel about what happened to me! No one understands how I truly feel about myself and the power of darkness! My father wanted to understand, but how could he even start to even comprehend what I went through with myself! What I'm still going through with the loss of mother! I told him… oh, I told him sora! I said out right that sometimes I wished he was never there! That sometimes I wished he had never existed! But know that he's gone I curse my own words! It seems that whenever I want something for myself the damn power within me finds a way to get rid of what's bothering me! But whenever I want something good, my life still goes to pieces!"

Riku felt his cheeks and chest burn, he felt hot tears start to brim his eyes as the words clot, and lump up in his throat.

"But Sora… now that he's gone… I can't even bring myself to…"

Riku buried his face in his cupped hands; he started to sob as tears streamed down his face and dampen his hands. He could no longer feel Sora's hand on his shoulder, or hear him try to say soft, comforting words. All he could hear was the pounding of his writhing and aching heart, all he could feel was the tight rope of sorrow that kept pulling tighter around his heart and lungs. All he could do was sob and mourn for his loss.


	6. Slowing Time

Dark Shadow

Ch.5

Slowing Time

For days riku didn't sleep, he would barely come down to eat with sora's family. For five days he would just walk aimlessly around the house, muttering things only he could understand or not say anything at all. It wasn't until the end of the sixth day that he had finally come down from sora's room to eat dinner with the rest of the family. The next day Sora had finally found the chance to talk to Riku alone when his parents went out for their anniversary dinner. Sora was quietly lying on his back on top of the red, soft, living room carpet floor, while Riku sat in the chair next to him reading a book.

"So Riku… what happened last week?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow. "What happened to you that night?"

Riku heavily sighed as he set the small book onto the small, wooden table in front of him. He turned his eyes towards Sora, searching for a way to try and explain to him what had happened.

"Well sora, someone came to my house that night." He said as he tried not to let his tongue become dry. "I acted like a jerk earlier, so my dad was alone… he never had a chance against whoever was there. They were hooded in a black cloak just like Organization 13, but before her left-"

"It was a girl?" Sora asked interrupting.

"Yes… I believe it was a girl." Riku replied before continuing. "Any way, she left a message for me from… from "an old friend" she had said."

Sora sat himself up; his face had a look of puzzlement.

"But who would that be? You don't think it could be xemnas… or even xehanort do you? We defeated both of them remember?"

"I'm not sure who she meant." Riku replied as he got out of his chair. His eyes became dark and his face stern. His voice seemed to echo darkly at the next sentence escaped his lips. "But now I think I'm well enough to go find whoever did this to my dad, and make them wish they were never born."

Sora jumped to his feet, he smiled as he held a hand out to Riku, his face beamed with light of its own as light flooded from the window behind him.

"Well Riku, I'm going with you. We will defeat this new threat together, I promise Riku we'll-"

Sora's words and movement slowed, everything around riku began to stop and freeze until time itself seemed to stay at a standstill. Riku's eyes widened as he looked at Sora's frozen form in front of him, he gasped in surprise as he saw a bird trapped in midflight with a cat in the air behind it. Everything had stopped, no one moved. For everything but riku, time had truly stopped.

"_What's going on?" _he thought to himself as he walked back besides Sora. _"Why has everything stopped but me?" _

He heart leaped up into his throat as the walls and floor were being consumed by a cloak of thick, pitch-black, misty darkness. His heart's pace only quickened as everything including Sora began to dissolve and disappear. His muscles and body tensed as he summoned his keyblade; soon everything had turned into the misty darkness. All around him there was nothing else until he spotted a thin, shimmering, silver, rotating, whirling portal about twenty feet away from him. As he stared at its shimmering light he slowly lowered his keyblade, a warm, comforting feeling had begun to flood over him. He could only stare into its comforting, calming, and soothing silver glow.

"_What is that? It's… so beautiful." _

His grip tightened as he heard something move behind him. He jumped into the air and threw all his weight to the right, slicing his keyblade at the heartless that had tried to pounce on him from the behind. The heartless yelped in pain, Riku landed on his feet and hand as he landed back onto the ground. He slowly stood up as the writhing; withering heatless began to fade away. He smiled to himself, he knew that he could easily take out a simple, weak heartless. His smile quickly faded as he watched in horror as hundreds of heartless began to bubble and rise from the dark, flowing walls and floor. He looked over his shoulder at the portal behind him. The portal had become smaller sense the last time he saw its shimmering light, he quickly realized that the portal was shrinking!

"_I've got to get to that portal! It's my only chance!" _

Riku kicked away a heartless as it tried to grab his ankle with its long, shadowy, black fingers. He swiftly turned and ran towards the portal, the heartless shrieked in rage as they began to chase their prey. One of them leaped high into the air and quickly wrapped its cold, dark arms around Riku's neck. Riku started to stumble, but rapidly regained his balance as he approached the still shrinking portal; he sliced one of the heartless arms with the edge of his keyblade.

The heartless shrieked in pain as it began to fall, but it sliced its cold, sharp fingers into Riku's skin, ripping, and tearing the skin all the way down his back. Riku screamed in pain as he grabbed the heartless and pulled it off of him; he threw it into the stampeding heartless. Riku made one last desperate dash before leaping into the portal, the heartless screeched as there was a long, loud, sucking_ slurp! _Then with an echoing, thunderous_ POP! _before the portal, disappeared, and faded into the darkness.

* * *

Riku landed head first onto something hard, cold, and wet. The air around him smelt cold, damp, and musty. He lay on his stomach breathing hard; he could feel the warm, sticky blood flowing out of his back. But he was too weak to even sit up. He could feel some sort of cold liquid around him; it was soaking his clothes chilling his skin down to the very marrow of his bones.

He felt his remaining strength slowly seep away as blood continued to flow, he felt one warm tear fall down his cheek as he thought of his father, and how he had failed his quest to find and rescue him. he sight had begun to go blurry and shadowy as he saw a small, flickering white light coming towards him. he knew that he could not fight back; he knew that he was going to die here, in the cold, dark place. The last image he saw was what he thought was a pair of feet with the flickering, white light before his eye lids became too heavy to keep open, as he closed his eyes his mind plunged into darkness.


	7. Naiou

Dark Shadow

Ch.6

Naiou

The first thing riku could feel was something warm, and soft against his skin. He could feel his arms lay up against his chest; his ears echoed the sound of his shallow breathing, his heart thumping, and a fire crackling and burning wood somewhere nearby. His eye lids still felt too heavy to lift as he slowly moved his bruised body. He moved his sore arms out of the soft blankets that covered him. As he finally managed to open his eyes an explosion of pain swelled in his mind, his sight was still blurry from the pain, but he could make out the hot colors of the fire in the fire place a few feet from him.

He saw that the outer wood was stained and covered in ash from many past fires. He looked down onto a clean, polished, wooden floor. He could make out the soft red blankets that covered him, his stomach lurched and turned a he tried to sit up; he felt the oncoming nausea fill his mind. He fell back onto the white sheets breathing hard as drops of sweat fell into his eyes.

"_Dang… what's wrong with me? My body feels broken up."_

As he tried to sit up again a bolt of pain shot through his entire back. He bolted upright, trying to reach behind him to sooth, and rub the pain away. He looked to his right, there was a wooden wall a few feet away from him, and at the foot-end there was an open door way leading to a small wooden table, his hazy vision couldn't make out all the small, shining objects on what looked like shelves behind the table. He looked down onto the floor, putting down his bare feet, he skin tingled at the touch of how smooth and cold it was. As he stood up his legs started to shake, he placed his hand on the edge of the bed for support to keep him standing. His legs only grew more wobbly with each passing second. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip in frustration as his mind continued to swell with pain.

"_Ok, ok will try-"_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door open; his heart froze as he heard a soft humming and approaching footsteps. He held his breath hoping the person wouldn't notice he was there, then with ought warning his legs buckled beneath him and he fell into a heap on the polished floor. His eyes widened as he heard the humming stop, he closed his eyes as a sharp, ringing added to the pounding in his mind. He popped them open again only to find a young woman looking down at him at the door way, she started to approach as riku scooted back up against the wall. She shot her hand up into the air; riku blocked his face with his hands to protect his eyes. He peaked through his fingers when the blow didn't come; he fearfully watched as the girl kneeled down next to him, she slowly reached out her hands towards him as she whispered.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax, please let me help you. I was just coming back to change your bandages." she whispered gently.

Riku gradually lowered his hands, his eyes widened as he looked at her eyes. They were a rich, dark, golden color. And her hair was perfectly combed straight and looked like a glistening, silver waterfall flowing over her shoulders in the firelight. Her eyes were full of concern as she cautiously laid her hand on his shoulder.

"So?" she said soothingly. "Are you going to let me help you? Or not?"

Riku let her wrap her arm around his as she helped pull him to his feet and sit back onto the edge of the bed. He started to rub his temples to try and dull the pounding in his mind. The girl sat next to him, looking at the blood stained bandages covering the deep gash that had been slashed clear down his back.

"Where does your head hurt? She asked as she got up heading into the next room. "Is it pounding in the front or the back?"

"It… it just hurts everywhere." He groaned in reply.

The girl quickly grabbed two of the many small, vials she had on four different shelves. Many of them were filled with crushed herbs or roots stores in water. Some were filled with an assortment of different colored liquids, red, purple, silver, blue, and many more.

She quickly grabbed a small, blue-green mortar and began to crush and beat small, orange and white leaves. She cut up a mud colored root and beat it with the crushed leaves until it created a mud colored poultice. She brought the bowl back into the room, his nostrils burned, the poultice smelled like burning flesh with a hint of lemon as she set it down next to him.

"What the heck… is that?" he asked blinking his eyes as they began to water from the putrid smell. "It smells like-"

"I know it smells bad." She replied as she rubbed one of his fingers in the poultice. "But I need you to take some on your finger, stick it in your mouth, and then swallow. This is to help your head to stop throbbing, and for your nerves to become a little numbed while I change your bandages. Granted it will probably still sting, but it won't hurt as bad with this." She said as she forced his finger up to his mouth.

Riku grimaced as he opened his lips; he quickly slid his finger in and bit down. His stomach lurched and his throat gagged as he tasted the rubbery poultice. He wiggled his tongue and tried to quickly swallow the slimy ball in his mouth. He coughed and gagged as it went down his throat and landed like a rock in his stomach. The girl had a small, silver, metal cup filled with white liquid in her hand; she smiled as she handed it to him. Riku's mind had begun to clear as he looked at the glisten, white liquid dance in the cup. He grimaced.

"I have to take this to?" he asked.

The girl just smiled and coaxed the cup to his lips.

"It's ok." She replied. "This is so much better that the skunks root and fox tail leaves."

Riku reluctantly let a few drops onto his tongue as he took a small sip from the cup. He tasted the sweet and sharp taste of mint, and vanilla as the cold liquid traveled down his throat and tickled his tongue. He quickly took a few more swallows, completely washing away the putrid taste of the poultice.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he licked his lips clean. "What is that?"

"It's what we call heaven's milk." She replied as she happily took the cup back into the other room.

"Wow, really? I thought it was more like… what a second?" he said as she walked back into the room. "I've completely forgotten to thank you for your kindness, so thank you."

She only nodded in reply as she threw another small piece of wood into the dying fire. Riku looked down and realized that his shirt had been torn off. He reached behind him and could feel the soft bandages on his back. He slowly looked back at the girl, appreciation filled his eyes.

"By the way, my name is Riku." He said as she grabbed a small, wooden box. "What's yours?"

The girl's dark, golden eyes blinked in surprise. She warmly looked back at Riku; her eyes looked like gold gems in the fire light. Her voice sounded as calm and gentle as a warm breeze on a summer day as she answered.

"My name… my name is Naiou."


	8. Rainbow Pear's

Dark Shadow

Ch.7

Rainbow Pear's

Riku blinked in surprise, he had never heard a name like that before. It was different, fresh, and had a soft warm tone to her voice when she said the words, they seemed to just flow from her tongue.

"Naiou." He repeated to himself, riku struggled not to look directly into her deep, golden eyes, their rich color seemed to pull, envelope, wrap him closer. But those eyes seemed strangely familiar, frighteningly familiar. Someone else that he had desperately wanted to forget also carried deep, golden eyes.

He watched as she opened the small, black box. Her eyes were full of concentration, and awareness.

"It's really an interesting name." riku continued. "But Naiou, where am I? How did you find me? Why are you helping me?"

Naiou laughed quietly to herself, she smiled as she pulled out fresh, clean bandages, a small pair of surgical scissors, thread, and some old rags out of the box. She gently set them on the small, wooden table beside her before reaching for a small bowl. Riku could see steam vapors rising from the bowl; he was amazed by the gentleness, and care that ran through her fingers as she placed the rags into the bowl. She turned back to riku, the firelight making bright, golden spheres dance in her eyes.

"All your questions will be answered riku, but first I need to change your bandages so we don't risk infection."

She tenderly touched his shoulder, softly coaxing him to turn around. Riku felt a twinge of fear ache in his heart, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. He flinched as she started to raise her other hand, as if reading his mind she gently smiled back, and started to softly whisper.

"You need to turn riku, I know you don't trust me very well, but all I want to do is help your back heal. I can tell you this will probably sting a bit, but with the skunk root kicking in it shouldn't hurt as bad. So please, please turn around."

Riku slowly nodded in reply, he bit down his lip trying not to show any sign of pain as he steadily turned, and he tried not to squeal as he heard the scissors start to cut the bloodied, black bandages. He could feel Naiou's cold fingers start to tenderly rip the cloth away from the gashed and torn skin. Naiou slowly, and delicately cut down the center line, she felt her heart pound as she tried not to tear away any new flesh. As soon as she pulled all the wrapping away she inspected the gash, she sighed in relive as she saw new, pink flesh growing underneath the dried, purple, dying edges of the lesion. She gradually reached into the warm, liquid and pulled out one of the drenched rags.

"Now riku, Tell me where it hurts the most, so that way I know the skin is healing faster."

Riku's eyes widened, he shouted in surprise and pain as she laid the tepid rags onto his tender, bruised skin. His back screamed in pain, but his still bit his lip trying to work through of what felt like thousands of tiny, sharp needles jabbing into his skin, and muscle. Riku tried to sound calm as he clenched his teeth together, hissing words through his lips.

"How much… longer?" he asked feeling hot drops of perspiration falling down his face.

"Not much riku, I promise."

Every minute felt like hours to riku, the pain only increased, the needles became longer, and dug more deeply the longer the rags remained on his tender, throbbing, sore back. He tightly closed his eye lids, trying to imagine he was back on Destiny Islands. Sora was there, and so was Kairi. They were all running along the warm, soft beach, trying to escape the worries of the world, even if it was just for a few hours. His eyes popped open as he felt an icy, cold, bitter sting rush down his back. He realized that it was from the cool air around him as Naiou gently peeled the rags off his back. Naiou made quick and nearly painless work of replacing soft, warm bandages onto the wound. She slowly stood up as she started placing her healing tool back into the small box.

"And now, for your questions." She said as she placed the box back onto the fire place. She turned back to riku as she sat down on a small, brown stool she had pulled from the next room. "I found you in one of the cave tunnels outside while I was looking for more food to eat. Your back was cut wide open, and blood was just flowing out like a silent waterfall. So I got some help and brought you back here. You see, I'm the healer for the village below us, so I was your best chance to survive. You were asleep for nearly two days; you screamed and cried in your sleep from nightmares, so I made a sleeping drug to help you sleep the second night. But I wasn't sure if you were even going to make it through the second night… you, you had lost so much blood, and the medicine just makes you sleep, and weaker. But when you started to recover this morning, I knew you would wake up soon so I went down to the village to get some fruit for when you woke up. And well… you definitely woke up."

Riku sat on the edge of his bed, he couldn't believe he had been here for nearly three days; he started to think about kairi, sora, his father. The clue the mysterious being left behind. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a deep, low growl from his stomach. As if in response Naiou quickly stood up from her chair, she quickly ran into the next room. Riku nearly jumped as he heard some clattering, and a big crash in the other room. After a few minutes Naiou returned carrying a big, silver plate overflowing with fruits of all kinds.

There were small, purple grapes, bright, red heart-shaped ones about the size of the end of riku's fingers. There were round, orange spheres put onto one corner of the plate so they wouldn't roll off, and there were also ones riku had never seen before. Some were dark grey, egg-shaped fruits with purple splotches decorating its soft, fuzzy skin about as large as riku's hand. And some cylinder- shaped fruits that had a bright, orange spiral twisting around its core, its skin were all the colors of the rainbow with the orange spiral melting in on the edges.

Naiou grabbed the edge of the table with her one free hand and slid it over the smooth, wooden floor to riku's bedside. There was a loud _clang!_ As she set the plate onto the table, he reached for the small, red fruit first. He popped a few in his mouth and let the tart, bitter juices swish in his mouth. Then he opened a small hole on the bottom of one of the orange spheres and sucked the juice out, some of the juice dribbled down his chin as he switched from the oranges to the grapes. Soon he slowly reached out to the egg-shaped fruits. They had no apparent scent as he sniffed the outside. He felt the tiny hairs tickle his fingers as he slowly peeled a small portion off, revealing a lime, green skin underneath. He bit down into the soft flesh, he could only taste something strong, and bitter, like spinach mixed with eggs and raw meat. He quickly swallowed trying not to gag from the bitter taste. He saw Naiou smiled as she picked up another egg-shaped fruit.

"It's called Dragon's fruit." She explained as she peeled off its soft shell. "I guess it's a "required" taste for some people."

Riku watched as she slowly began to nibble on its green edge before picking up the orange, spiraled fruit. He felt that the skin was smooth like silk, but it felt heavy in his hand like a small rock. He bit down and let the purple juice swish in his mouth. An explosion of cool, tangy, sweet, strong, pungent flavors like purple sunshine fill his mouth. He quickly devoured all the spiral fruits, filling his stomach become warm, and full.

"Wow!" he said as he licked his lips. "What is this called?"

"We call it the Rainbow Pear. It's only found in the mountains above the village, on rare trees that only grow on the highest points. That's where we're at."

As soon as the finished there small feast, Naiou picked up the plate now filled with fruit peelings. She smiled at riku as she started to leave the room. Her voice was just barely audible over the crackling flames of the fire place.

"It's getting late riku, get some rest. And we shall talk some more tomorrow."

Riku lay back on his side as he left the room; he felt the soft blankets and sheets on his skin. He tried to keep his eyes open; he wanted to remember about everything that had happened today. But soon the power of sleep led his mind into darkness.


	9. Dark Water

Dark Shadow

Ch.8

Dark Water

Riku felt his legs lift up and down, up and down. He kept on running at full speed, he wasn't sure why he was running, he only knew that his legs, back, chest, and lungs burned and ached, but he continued to keep on running. He ran through thick, grey, twisting mist. He could only feel the moist, wet vapors travel down his throat, stick to his cheeks, dampening his hair and clothes as he kept running through the misty fingers that were constantly changing, swirling, and dancing, through the air.

The ground was hard and dry underneath his feet. The only sound that echoed across the landscape was the rhythmic pounding of his shoes against the dry turf. It seemed like hours he kept at his pace; it was only when his foot landed, and not making the rhythmic thump of his running, instead it made a big _splash_ as he finally slowed to a stop. He felt the cold water rush and soak his shoes, socks, and down to the bones of his feet. The water was up to his knees, as he looked at a perfect, unblemished, dark surface. He gently started to stroke the watery surface with the very tips of his fingers; no ripples rippled across the surface its inky, black surface. Riku looked down at his reflection, his eyes widened with astonishment at the sight of the perfect reflection. He scanned his muscular arms, pale skin, and sweat drenched clothes. He examined his silver hair, his long bangs, his strong jaw and pointed nose.

Then his heart nearly leaped out of his throat as he saw his eyes, they were closed. Only silky, pale lids covered what lay beneath. Riku's fingers twitched as he slowly reached out his fingers, trying just too tenderly stroke the closed eyes. The moment his skin touched the water the pale eye lids popped open revealing two bottomless, pit less, black holes on the reflections face. Riku's pupils widened, his heart started to race as he watched the reflection turn as black as the night. He screamed as he tried to pull back. The shadow's arms erupted out of the water; it wrapped its cold, wet, inky fingers around his throat. Riku's screams fell silent as he was wrenched into the water.

Riku fought, twisted, yanked, and kicked at the shadow as it kept dragging him further down into the dark abbess. There was no affect as he felt the water pressure crashing down in his ears and lungs. He twisted his body to try and loosen the grip of the shadow's deathly grip around his throat. He jerked once, twice, a third time and still nothing released. Then a desperate attempt filled his mind. He twisted himself to face the horrid, dark face. He felt the dark being slightly loosen its fingers. Without warning riku kicked as hard as he could into the shadow's chest. The shadow spun backwards through the water, writhing and couching dark, inky bubbles as it desperately tried to right itself. Riku's legs burned, his lungs felt like they were going to pop like a balloon as he raced towards the flickering light above the surface.

The shadow finally righted itself as it rubbed, and gripped its throbbing chest. It looked towards the surface, the water around its eyes started to boil as it hissed in anger. It would not let its prey escape, it lengthened its black fingers as it charged straight towards Riku.

Riku face had broken trough the watery, black surface. His lungs filled with the cold fresh air as he deeply inhaled. He tried to cough up the water already in his lungs, but the shadow rammed right into his back as it wrapped its long, icy, black arms around his chest. It dragged him down faster than before. Riku tried to twist, and wiggle free, but the shadow started to sink, and merge into his skin. Riku felt his strength diminish as he sunk lower. He felt the shadow start to consume his face as the light above started to flicker, then die. He screamed as the shadow totally consumed him. He felt his heart start to slow; he knew it wouldn't be long until it stopped completely, never to beat a second time again.

"_Riku… Riku wake up!" _a soft, distant voice called.

Riku screamed as he shot erect in his bed. He felt his sheets, bandages, and pants were soaked with perspiration, his cheeks felt hot and his heart raced like thousands of galloping horses. The only sounds echoing in the room was the sound of the dying, crackling embers in the fire place, and the sound of his heavy breathing. Riku's eyes quickly scanned, and darted across the room, it was dark and he was alone. No one else had seen him awake from his nightmare. He slid over to the edge of the bed and cupped his face in his hands sighing with relief. There was no lake, no water, no shadow. He slowly raised his face to see the first rays of purple light flood into the small hallway out his open door; he knew it was only about two hours from sunrise. He tried to lie back down on the sheets, but he didn't dare close his eyes. For the memory of the dream haunted him deeper than just a nightmare, he had seen that dark face before, and knew that face could possibly be in his dark, foreboding future.


	10. The Descent

Dark Shadow

Ch.9

The Descent

The next few days, seemed like years to riku, most of his former strength had returned, but the wound on his back still healing, he had gained enough strength to walk through the house, as long as Naiou helped him around. As the sixth day came riku began to grow restless, so many things haunted his mind, where is sora and kairi? What does this clue mean? Will I get out of here? And that shadow from my dream… could that be me in the future?

He slowly walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat; he couldn't believe that one person needed over five shelves and twenty cupboards of food storage! He was trying to kneel down to take a look at the lower shelves, but his back kept shooting with pain the moment he tried to bend over, then as he jerked upward from the pain, the back of his head would always hit the upper shelf. He cursed under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot on his noggin.

"Gosh dang It." he mumbled as he slumped into a wooden chair. "There's nothing I can do… but wait, but I can't wait any longer. Sora and kairi are probably out looking for me… and I have to find that woman."

His thoughts were interrupted as Naiou entered the room. Her silver hair always glistened in the sunlight flooding through the window. She was carrying some empty, traveling packs. As she set them on the table she handed a small, blue one over to riku.

"See if it fits." She ecstatically said as she reached for some rainbow pears. "I'm taking you down to the village today to help stretch your legs."

Riku's eyes widened with surprise, he had wanted to get out over the last five days, but then the shadow of doubt washed over his mind like a silent thunderstorm.

"I can't." he said as he lowered his head to the floor. "My back's not strong enough yet."

Naiou snapped towards him, her eyes seemed to ignite into small flames as she stuffed the pears into her maroon pack.

"And the only way for your back to get stronger…" she said with a touch of annoyance in the back of her voice, "… is to stretch and use your back. Not like trying to bend over to get to the lower shelves, to get to more rainbow pears."

Riku jumped in surprise, he stuttered as he tried to speak. "How did, how, did you, I mean, you weren't."

"Oh, please riku." She said teasingly as she filled some flasks with some cool spring water from outside. "I have children who try to do that all the time, well the children that get seriously injured."

"Then you don't treat all your patients here?" riku asked.

"No, that's why I have to go down to the village so often, but today I'm taking you with me."

Riku grudgingly nodded in reply, as he followed Naiou outside he stretched out his fingers, feeling the sun's inviting, warm rays on his skin. He opened the door wide, taking in all the warmth and fresh air like a fresh, spring sapling trying to grow. He closed his eyes, inhaling the cool, clean air. He could smell the faint scent of pine in the distance.

"So?" Naiou said distracting his thoughts. "Are you ready to go down?"

Riku silently chuckled to himself; nothing could stop him from going around now.

"Yea, sure." He said smugly. "It will be a piece of cake."

* * *

"Naiou... _gulp…_ Naiou are we there yet?" riku asked trying to suck in more oxygen as he traveled down the mountain.

"No riku, were only about half way, once we reach the bottom… we'll be a little over half way." She smiled.

Riku tried to brush away the stinging sweat falling into his eyes, the first five minutes he started to descend he had started to huff, and choke for air all the way down. The ground had finally begun to level out, but his lungs, feet, and legs burned. His back kept screaming in pain to stop, but Naiou always told him they would rest in a few minutes, from the last time she had said the same thing the few minutes before. He bumped into her pack as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. He grumbled as he shoved, and readjusted his pack back onto his shoulders.

"What was that about?"

"There's a log in the way, we're going to have to climb over it."

Riku's eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder, this log was from a fallen, old, pine tree. The tree was as large as two of him put together on all sides; he gulped as he felt his back twinge in pain.

"Uh…. I don't know if you noticed lately, but my back is not up for this." He said as he felt his pack fall from his shoulders.

Naiou tenderly looked back at him; he eyes filled with concern as she picked up his pack and threw it onto her own shoulder. Riku felt his heart leap as she gently grabbed his hand. Riku felt himself lose all control over his legs; he was like a buoy being gently pulled from a fishing pole. He felt her soft fingers tenderly grasp his shoulder; her deep, golden eyes seemed to penetrate into his very soul as she whispered.

"Just trust me, just let yourself relax… and free yourself."

She placed his hand onto the top of the log, riku slowly closed his eyes and held his stance, he felt warm, positive energy start to run through him, he imagined his back completely healed, he imagined the soft, warm, white sand of the beach. He could smell the salty, briny, air; taste the tangy, sweet taste of the fruit his mother used to give him. He felt his fingers grip tightly onto the dead bark, he felt the muscles in his arm surge as he pulled, felt the power in his legs as he jumped, and hoisted himself with ease over the log.

He opened his eyes as he firmly landed on the other side, he started to smile before his back screamed in pain, he could barely breath as sharp needles of pain shot up his spine. His eyes started to water as Naiou followed him over the log; he felt her cool hands on his shoulder as he tried to fight back the tears.

"It's ok." She whispered in his ear. "It takes time to heal, but this is a good sign."

Riku slowly tuned towards the thick woods, the pain started to fade, but he sucked in the pain as he followed Naiou over to a large, moss covered stone. She quickly glanced at the forest before turning back to him.

"Better take a drink, and rest a bit riku." She picked up her cold, canteen before tossing it over to riku. "We're almost there."


	11. Rikaru

Dark Shadow

Ch.10

Rikaru

The sun was high, everything sizzled and wilted in the heat, all the plants had lost their early morning dew, and the white flowers shrunk, and drooped into the shadows. Riku felt his tounge had become dry, and rough against his mouth. He wiped perspiration from his brow, his clothes stuck to his skin like honey sticks to leaves. His legs were burning, and his heart throbbed, but he dared not slow his pace to fall behind Naiou, he could only watch and feel his feet throb as she moved gracefully through the grove. Her feet moved with the elegance, and swiftness of a young doe.

Riku finally sighed as he saw the village gates approaching, his jaw dropped as he realized that the gate was actually two blue, white veined, stone pillars. The pillars were carved with all sorts of beasts, mystical, terrifying, harmless, and more. The pillars were about two times his length; he looked up to see a white, stone sign, edged with gold, deep engraved letters were crafted into the sign.

Welcome to the village of peace, no bringer's of

Death and fear are welcome here.

For this is the home of our hero, Rikaru.

Riku's brow furrowed as he walked under the sign. He had never heard or been to this place before, his eyes widened in awe as he approached a black, and obsidian statue. The statue was on top of a circular fountain; water quietly flowed from four, small, square holes underneath the statues, white ring.

The water rippled and danced in the sunlight, shining like a thousand fire lit starts in the night sky. Riku looked up into the statue's face, it appeared to be a young man, and he was covered in some type of dark, sleek armor. On his arms, and breast plate were, silver heart shaped symbols. His face seemed, serious, determined, his eyes seemed to have a sad look above his pointed nose. Riku felt his heart leaped as he scanned the weapon this warrior carried; he instantly recognized the dragon wing shaped keyblade, the lone piercing, dragon eye on the hilt. The eye rested in between a dragon, and angel wing. This blade was too familiar; riku's mind began to race as he slowly walked away.

"_He has my keyblade! But how can that be? Who was this person?" _

He quickly turned back into the bustling crowd, he felt his heart drop. Naiou had disappeared! His eyes darted back and forth, his heart raced, he was about to call for her when he heard a heart-retching shriek came from behind him.

He shot around to find a small girl had fallen and had scraped her leg against the scratchy, rough pavement. He sighed as he watched Naiou gently help the girl to her feet through her crying, teary face. Naiou smiled as she wrapped a soft, bandage around the small cut on the girl's knee. The girl paused her crying as she saw riku approach them, she quickly took off into the crowd as he reached them.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare her off." Riku said shyly.

"It's alright; she hurts herself all the time. And she really doesn't like strangers.

"Hey, Naiou? I was just wondering… who's that statue of?"

Naiou's eyes widened, she started turn away before riku gently grabbed her shoulder, and a sad look came into her eyes.

"Riku… I don't think-"

"Please Naiou, I need to know. And you're the only one that knows… that I can trust to tell me the truth."

Naiou somberly nodded, she gently grabbed his arm as she pulled him down to sit beside her against a red, cobbled wall. She sighed as she brushed some lose bangs away from her eyes.

"Riku… the person you saw is our hero. The story about a simple, disfavored boy that was a lot more than he seemed, everyone here knows the story. You see… the story goes, that a young man was born here, right in this very village. His parents had come here, wearing only ripped, torn, and scraggly clothes covered in dirt, and black ash. They said they had escaped their village as it was destroyed by an unknown enemy, and the mother was very heavy with child. The people here were kind to them and the husband was a very good healer, and studied in medicine, so soon they were thriving as one of the kindest and richest families here. But tragedy soon fell as an unknown man went and killed both parents a few months after the infant was born, he was passed along to the orphanage and had no recollection about his honorable, and wealthy blood line. The boy's true name was never known, so the people called him Ri, because-"

"wait a second!" riku interrupted. "Ri?" who the heck would name a kid "Ri" I mean if I had-"

Riku fell silent as he saw the cold, harsh look like cold, golden flames ignite in naiou's eyes, his cheeks turned red like little cherries as he coughed then shyly gestured her to continue.

"as I was saying…" she said with a touch of annoyance. "you see… "Ri" means rat in the ancient language, because he would always scavenge the streets like a small, thin rat. As the Ri grew into his teens he met a shadow being, we don't know what they truly look like, but there always dressed in black, and they come out of nothingness, as if they were born from the dark void. Ri wanted to flee, but this ancient shadow pulled, lured him in somehow. Soon hw disappeared from this place, and wasn't seen for years. It was during a terrible storm, the night was cold, clouds swirled darkly, and the wind was strong enough to lift young bodies off the ground and send them to the swirling abyss in the sky, never to return. Black shadows came from everywhere, killing and ripping out hearts, un challenged, not afraid of our best warriors, soon the people knew they would all die… no hope, no life, no escape… only death remained in many of their minds and hearts. Then through the darkness he came, he wore foreign armor, and wielded an extraordinary weapon, the shadows screamed as he approached, they tried to flee but he cut down five of them as he charged forward. He showed them no mercy, no sense of pity, compassion, or sympathy. His eyes glowed with a kind of darkness. Not like the darkness of the night or evil darkness, it was like a sacred, mysterious kind of darkness. He banished the shadows back to their world, soon the sky cleared; the sun finally warmed everything on the cold soil. My people kneeled down to him in praise and worship, He didn't take any of this praise, he only wanted to help rebuild the place he was born in. so to this day that boy is no longer known as "Ri" he is known as "Rikaru" which means _the hero of darkness._"


	12. Dark Past

Dark Shadow

Ch.11

Dark Past

Riku tried to shield his skin from bitter wind as he and Naiou climbed up the slope. His shirt started to whip and flail as the cold, bitter breeze began to pick up pace, frost had started to form on the slick, dark rocks around them. Riku shook his arms, keeping the blood from freezing in his veins. As they continued he looked up into the sky, the stars were begging to disappear behind the inky, black clouds. He saw flashes of white light; the clouds looked as if an interior inferno raged on as lighting flashed, and leaped across the sky. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a dark shape appear up the slope. The shape slowly grew more condensed, and solid. He soon realized it was naiou's cabin as the ground beneath him finally leveled out.

He headed towards the door, he stopped in surprise as he heard a soft _crunch_ under his foot, and he looked down to see a small, fresh layer of snow had fallen onto the ground. Naiou grabbed his shoulder; she nervously looked towards the coming storm as the clouds continued to froth like a boiling pot.

"Riku, we need to get inside, let me tie down a few things out here. I'll meet you inside."

She patted his shoulder as she started to walk towards the northern side of the cabin; she quickly turned back to him.

"Oh! Riku could you also make sure the fire in all the rooms are still going?"

Riku quickly nodded as he disappeared through the door.

He let his back pack slide down to the floor; he walked over to the warm, fire place. He watched as the flames danced, and swirled as the hungry fingers tried to lick the walls. He kneeled down to try and warm his chilled skin, he watched as the bright colors began to blur in his mind. His mind throbbed as he tried to think of a way back to his friends. He had been gone for nearly ten days; he knew they would be looking for him. But deep in his heart, he knew that small, cold flame could ignite, and destroy everything… and anyone he cared about.

"Are you ok?"

Riku nearly jumped as Naiou walked to his side. He looked into naiou's wide, concerned eyes. She slowly kneeled down next to him; her hair fell like a curtain over her shoulders. Flecks of silver started to dance with the fire in the warm light. Riku turned his face away, trying to avoid her penetrating golden eyes.

"Naiou, about, about Rikaru, is there any way I can meet him? Talk to him?"

Naiou's brow furrowed, she looked back into the flames as she replied.

"Riku, Rikaru had been dead for nearly two centuries, why on earth would you want to speak to him?"

Riku's heart slumped, he was so close to finding someone that could explain what was happening to him, explain why these nightmares wouldn't cease, answer his questions, but now his chances were gone. He slowly turned his head farther away, letting his long bags fall in front of his eyes.

"Never mind, it's not important."

Naiou's eyes blinked, she quickly jumped to her feet as her cheeks started to burn.

"Riku, throughout this whole time, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Why do you persist in not-"

"Leave it alone!" he snapped.

"No I'm not going to leave it alone, after all I've done for you, after all I've done to help you heal and get better why do you not trust me?"

"It's not you that I don't trust! Naiou I don't even trust myself! My past is not a fun, little joy ride that you just want to skip, happily along in. My past is not any of your business! So just leave it alone!"

A big _boom!!!! _ Struck outside as riku shouted, the storm had reached the cabin, rain pounded against the windows. Riku's cheeks were burning, his eyes darted up to Naiou, and he felt his heart turn to ice as he saw her eyed begin to brim with tears. Her cheeks had become red, and her golden eyes were covered in a thin, watery gloss. Her voice had become dry, raspy as she could barely be heard above the booming thunder.

"You… you think that your past… is bad? My past is a nightmare riku! My own father killed my mother right in front of me! In this very room! Then the selfish, psychotic man left me here! All alone! You don't know what's it's been like for me for the last five years! I have been fending for myself, relying on my gift with healing as my only way to get all I need to survive… and I… I trust you enough to know this… but I want you to trust me. Riku… you just don't… I…"

Her voice became whispers, then mumbles, the silence. Tears began to slowly run down her soft, tear-stained cheeks. She moaned as she slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, she started to quietly sob. Riku's heart stopped, his throat went dry. He started to feel an indistinguishable hand start to pull on his heart, the muscles in his legs started to move on their own as he slid over the smooth wooden floor towards her. His throat felt like a dry, desert spring, his muscles tensed as he watched Naiou move away from him. His heart started to throb, his chest swelled like a balloon with guilt, his voice cracked as he tried to apologize.

"Naiou… I'm , I'm sorry. I didn't, I can't… what I'm trying to say… well what I mean, and it's just… I don't…"

Naiou began to sob harder, her crying wretched at his soul, his heart raced, his chest felt like a bomb about to explode. Then the most illogical, most fickle, most outlandish idea struck his mind. His mind argued, fought, and wrestled with his heart. He started to taste blood in his mouth as his jaw clenched tighter on his tongue. Then without thinking, the invisible force in his heart moved into his arms, he wrapped his arms around Naiou. His voice could barely be heard above the pounding thunder as he gently whispered into her ear.

"Naiou… I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I just wanted you to know, that no matter what happens, from everything that I have learned… it's going to be ok… I promise."

Naiou slowly raised her eyes to his face, the fire made his eyes like radiating sapphire jewels, and the fire made dancing, silver reflections in his hair. Her heart skipped as she felt his warm chest beside her, she stayed there feeling his strong, rhythmic heart beat against her arm. Her hand twitched as she brushed away his bangs, reviling his smooth cheeks. She gently brushed her fingers along his cheek, Riku felt a tingling sensation as he felt her relax. He lightly started to pull her closer, he blinked as he felt her hand push against his chest as she pushed him away.

Naiou quickly wiped her eyes, she cleared her throat as she stood back up, and she pulled her hair back behind her shoulders as she spoke.

"You need to go to bed riku. I'll see you in the morning."

Riku watched as she disappeared down the darkening hall, his heart felt heavy as he slowly got back up to his feet. He walked back to his room as thunder continued to roar, and rumble outside.


	13. Black Shadow

Dark Shadow

Ch.12

Black Shadow

A soft breeze blew through the dark, abandoned hallways. The ancient castle walls reflected the silver moonlight, the only light flooded in through the damaged and broken holes, windows, and crack's in the dark, stone walls. All the halls and stair ways were absent, and barren of life, for the last two years nothing had moved, breathed, or stirred the ancient ruins of the castle of Hallow Bastion. For a long two years it had remained undisturbed.

A young, tan moth flew in through one of the dark windows. The sound of its soft, fluttering wing beats echoed up, and down the hallways. It was hunger that drove it to enter this dark, forbidding place, and it was also hunger that kept it going deeper into the dark, twisting, numberless hallways. As it flew to the right it entered a large dome-shaped room, broken wires lined the room, leading to an open, dark door way. The moth's heart began to slow as it felt its wings and body grow weak from the lack of food, it was about to abandon this place to try and search elsewhere, it turned back towards the hallway. Then out of the corner of its beady eyes it saw its chance! A tiny, blue fly whizzed around a corner, the moth followed in pursuit of this small, tasty morsel. The hallway grew darker as it flew, but hunger drove it to fly faster and farther, the fly turned around a corner, followed by the large predator, the moth could only make one last, quit wing beat before it caught, a cold, burning, dark flame. It made its final cry of pain, and then died.

The charred corpse of the moth fell to the ground a black shoe stepped out of the dark, crackling portal. The foot was followed by a thin, delicate figure, the figure walked down the dark hallway as the portal began to shrink, and then disappear. Only the figure's footsteps echoed amongst the long, forgotten walls. The figure turned and entered the big dome-shaped room. She slowly and cautiously walked over to the only ray white, silver moonlight that purged through the darkness, flowing out of the small, cracked hole in the ceiling of the room. The figure stopped right before the light, letting their final footsteps echo, and fade into the darkness. Then a small, chilling breeze blew through the room, the figure shivered as the icy breeze touched the skin underneath the hood.

Something began to stir across the light, deep in the darkest shadows something darker stirred. The shadow slumped its way up from the floor, slowly slithering its way over to the light. The shadow was a patch of black upon black; nothing could reveal its true nature as it steeped near the light. The dark, inky shadow started to wheeze and cough. Another cold breeze filled the room along with a strong; gagging stench of death came from the shadow as it vomited great, black, slimy chunks onto the ground. The figure wrinkled their nose in disgust as they tried to wave away the foul smell, their voice was a whisper as they spoke, trying not to gag from the stench.

"Master… you sure you're strong enough to do this yet?"

The shadow hissed in anger as it quickly shunned away from the moonlight back into the darkness. It blew another cold breeze as its icy voice echoed against the walls.

"Do not mock me! I am surly stronger than you will ever be! And I have definitely grown… mmmm yesssss, but I am still not whole… complete."

The icy voice paused… it started to wheeze, and then vomited some more slime onto the floor before continuing.

""you know where he is?"

"Yes master, I do."

"You will then bring him to me… in two days time; you will bring him to me… no exceptions."

"Yes master… it will be done."

The figure cautiously bowed their head, the watched as the shadow tuned to leave before they spoke."

"Master… what, what will happen to the boy? Will he… perish?"

The shadow released a low, deep grumble. The grumble grew, and swelled into a bone- chilling laugh.

"I will destroy him! I will destroy his soul! His heart! And then his body will be mine for the taking!! All mine!! And then nothing will stop me from ruling all the worlds!! From ruling Kingdomhearts!!"

The figure stopped breathing, they could see their frosty breath as they slowly exhaled and nodded in reply.

"Yes… you will my master."

They figure turned, dark flames started to crackle and burn as a new portal opened in front of the figure. The dark flames swallowed them greedily, and started to shrink, the flames died as the shadow vanished back into darkness.


	14. Taken

Dark Shadow

Ch.13

Taken

Riku ran. He continued to run, once again his legs, feet, and lungs burned. He could barely feel the cool air run down his throat form panting fast. He could taste blood in the back of his throat, his lungs felt ready to burst, but he kept running.

The mist he ran through was dark, and thick. He could feel the vapors cling to his shirt. Every few seconds he would run into a thick wall and would have to quickly change his footing, he ran for what seemed like hours, he still didn't slow as he the continued to hear a heart-wrenching shriek somewhere in the dark mist. He slowly began to feel his muscles strain to lift his legs, they grew heavy like stones. Riku felt his spine jump in panic, he knew it was only a matter of time before the shadow would catch him, he would eventually make a mistake and stumble to the ground, or his legs would eventually give out, either way the shadow would win. His heart only quickened in fear as he heard another shrill shriek eco in air, he could start to feel an icy presence approaching him from behind.

He tried to peek over his shoulder, his eyes darted back and forth looking for any sign of the shadow, he yelled as his foot caught onto a thick branch. He tried to right himself from falling, but to no avail. Riku fell with a _thud!_ To the ground, he covered his head with his hands as he felt the shadows cold, wet presence touch his chilled skin. His skin began to sing form the bitter cold; the shadow released a shrill cry of victory as it reached its long, inky hands towards his throat. It started to open its mouth wide, ready to swallow its victim, it shrieked again as it plunged for the kill and then...missed.

It wailed and squealed in pain as someone leaped out of the mist, and landed a heavy blow on its chest. The shadow went spinning through the air hissing and shrieking in frustration. Riku looked out of his fingers to see two sturdy boots in front of him, he heard a deep shout as the leaped into the air, and a stranger pulled out a long, silver sword in mid air. Riku heard the sword whoosh through the air as it sliced right through the shadow's chest. The shadow growled as it retreated back into the dark ground. Soon silence fell into the air, all riku could hear was the sound of both their breathing, the stranger slowly released the grip on his sword, he quickly sheathed it and turned to face riku, his voice sounded as soft as an owl's wing beat in the night, but as deep as a dark well as he spoke.

"Well, looks like you could use a hand, huh riku?"

The stranger laughed as riku slowly pushed himself off the ground, his eyes swelled as he instantly recognized the dark armor, and sharp nose underneath the purple helm.

"You… you're Rikaru! The one the statue was of!"

Rikaru laughed even harder as he took off his helm.

"Oh, man Riku… you are slow."

Riku's felt his breath stop. His eyes continued to swell as he saw the deep, golden eyes and pure white hair fall to Rikaru's shoulders. Rikaru's face became serious as he walked to riku's side.

"Now listen Riku, you have a job to do. Your friends are on their way, but you're going to want to leave before they arrive."

"Why."

"There's no time to explain, let's just say when you wake up it's not going to be pleasant. And riku, I won't be able to save you again, I mean hell, and I was barely able to save you this time."

"Where did you come from?"

"From Kingdomhearts, my spirit had been waiting for the next one to come along so I can help show him the way."

"The next "one" what?" Riku asked.

"The next hero of darkness, you're not exactly what I was expecting, but you'll have to do."

"But why me? Why does it have to be me? I mean… I never even chose-"

"Don't you even dare tell yourself that!" Rikaru retorted. " The moment you gave up your heart to xehanort was the day you chose to do this. Don't you see riku, you are here for a purpose, and you're here for a reason. Like me you are drawn to the darkness, because that's just the way you are., and riku… one of these days you're going to have to except it, just like I had to."

A deep thunder suddenly boomed around them, riku saw the ground and mist collapse, Rikaru quickly grabbed his shoulders so riku could look nowhere but into those deep, golden eyes as he shouted.

"Riku we don't have much time! Please wait for your friends before you go! If you don't all the worlds could die! Don't you see, all the worlds hang in the balance! And riku, trust in _yourself! _Trust in who you are!"

Riku felt himself began to fall, he plunged through the darkness leaving Rikaru behind, and he closed his eyes, expecting his body to slam onto the bottom before Rikaru's voice echoed in his mind.

"Oh, and one more thing riku, whatever you do… don't trust her."

* * *

Riku felt a sharp, stabbing pain on his chest; he forced his eyes to open. The blackness slowly departed as his vision cleared. He groaned as he moved his numb, cold body, he realized he was laying on the floor, the fire was now only, dying embers a few feet away from him. He pushed himself off the floor; his head felt like two drums were constantly pounding inside his brain. He looked around the dark room; he could barely see the outline of knocked over chairs, stools, and other furniture.

He winced as he stepped on something sharp; he looked down to see small, white, reflecting glass on the floor. His nose filled with the scents of basil, oregano, mint, and many other spices and herbs. As his vision continued to clear he realized that all of naiou's shelves had been knocked down, and the broken glass was from her herb vials she used to heal people. His eyes widened as his heart raced, he quickly ran towards naiou's room.

"Naiou! Naiou wake up!"

Riku stopped in front of the door way, the smooth, wooden door had been blown across the room; its hinges were darkened by ash. Riku ran into the room to see naiou's bed had been turned over, the fire was also dying embers, broken pieces of a mirror and glass lay everywhere, he felt his heart start to throb as he desperately ran to the next room looking for Naiou.

"Naiou! Naiou answer me! Where are you?!"

"She's not here" a cold, silky voice said behind him. "It's such a pity you're such a hard sleeper."

Riku spun around; he felt his heart ignite in cold flame as he saw the cloaked woman standing behind him. The icy flame started to travel down his arms; a low growl came from his throat.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" he growled.

The woman giggled to herself, she walked towards riku, shaking her hips, and spoke like an innocent child trying to mock riku.

"Oh! Well I don't know, maybe she went for a walk."

"You'll answer me now!" riku shouted. "You'll answer me now or I'll-"

"You'll what? Use your spooky, wimpy, dark powers on me?" she giggled.

Her voice turned dark as she playfully flipped his bangs as she walked by him.

"Oh riku, you know the true power the darkness can give you, but you just won't accept it, even though you soul and heart is as black as xehanort's."

"Shut up!" riku snapped. "You don't know anything about me!"

"On the contrary, I know that you gave your heart to the darkness, more than once. You kidnapped your best friend and tried to kill another friend, you've murdered several people to get your way… so what don't I know?"

Riku quickly summoned his key blade, he shouted as he charged forward. Riku tried to slash he chest using his quick agility, but the woman was quicker, she quickly jumped into the air, flipping over riku she landed on the other side, she spun her foot around and kicked his sore back. Riku yelled in pain as he fell to the floor, he growled as she stood on his hand.

"Now listen." She snarled. "I'm here to deliver a message from my master, the girl you care about is saving… for now. I'm going back to where I've taken her, and I'm going to let her live until sun set today. You can follow through the portal I'll leave for you outside, but just so you know… your friends are on their way, but they won't be here till tomorrow. So riku, you have a choice to make… you can either go or save your little blossom, or you can wait for your friends. But just so you know… I'm a woman of my word; I will kill her come sun set if you do not arrive."

To emphasize her point she placed more weight on riku's hand, he bit his tongue trying not to show any sign of pain. The cloaked woman quickly left the room, heading towards the door. Riku flexed his bruised hand as he jumped to his feet, he ran to the door to fins a dark, swirling portal at the door. His mind raced of what to do.

"_I can't wait here! She'll kill her if I do, but Rikaru said not to trust her, to wait for my friends, but what if she's not lying? Arrgh! I don't know what to do!"_

Riku tightly closed his eyes, his heart struggled with his mind, the icy flame hadn't died down in his heart, he felt his heart, and mind throb. A warm tear fell down his face as he heart continued to flop, and wrestle with his sense. Words flooded deep into his mind.

"_**And riku, trust in yourself! Trust in who you are!"**_

Riku's knuckles had turned bone white from gripping his key blade; he quickly opened his eyes, as he ran into the portal. The portal's flames flickered, and sparked, the was a small sucking noise as the flames began to die down, with a cold breeze from a broken window blew the last of the dark flames into the wind as the portal vanished into the nothingness.


	15. Catching up

Dark Shadow

Ch.14

Catching up

"Sora are you sure this is the right way?"

"Absolutely Kairi! According to my calculations Riku should be right over this ridge."

Sora stepped over some tall grass as he tried to avoid some sharp rocks by a beaten path. He looked up and down the mountain, sweat drenched his clothes and dirt stuck onto his face. Kairi gave a heavy sigh as she stepped beside him. She dropped her keyblade and stretched her tight legs; her eyes gave sora a cold stare.

"Sora?" she asked with a touch of annoyance. "Sora do you notice something? Anything at all?"

Sora's brow furrowed, he quickly glanced around, his eyes slowly scanning the horizon so he wouldn't miss a thing. He placed his hand on his forehead as he continued to search. After a few minutes his shoulders slouched as he glumly gave up.

"No kairi, I don't notice anything unusual." He sighed.

"That's because there is nothing unusual here! This means we took the wrong direction again! Sora, I am not letting you take anymore directions from that bird!"

"But kairi, it was a talking bird! There's a reason the sign above it was there, remember? It said "Behold the world's smartest, talking bird! Knows all! See's all!" and besides, he led us this far."

"If you mean around in circles to the middle of nowhere, then yes he has done a good job." She scoffed.

Sora ignored the rest of her comments, he continued to look up the path, he was about to give up before something caught the corner of his eye. He saw a dark, thatched roof, attached to a small cabin further up the trail. He quickly silenced Kairi as he covered her mouth.

"Kairi, just give me a moment to redeem myself ok? Now look up the hill and tell me… do you notice something? Anything at all?"

Kairi peered over his shoulder, he eye brows dropped as she saw the cabin up the trail, sora gave a wide grin as he dropped his hand and picked up her keyblade, kairi punched him in the shoulder as she grabbed her keyblade and started walking away.

Both of them made their way up the path, Kairi admired the small garden full of all sorts of herbs, and fruits at the side. Sora's grip tightened on his keyblade as he saw the partly open door. A cold breeze made the walls creak as he stepped up the steps; the bitter, cold scent of darkness filled his nose. Kairi crept up behind him, also sensing the darkness from in the dark hallway.

Sora gently touched the wall as he stepped inside, cold shocked his nerves the moment his skin touched to smooth, wooden wall. He jumped back shaking his arm as if he were just bitten by a wasp. Kairi gasped as she heard a loud _crunch _under her feet. Both of them looked down to find broken, shattered glass all over the floor, a stool had been thrown across the room; all the selves had been torn from the wall. Sora felt his keyblade start to rumble as he closed his eyes. Images of riku flashed through his mind, he saw riku lying in a bed, eating some type of spiraled fruit, talking softly to someone that he couldn't see.

His eyes popped open as his keyblade jerked his arm to the right, he felt the air around him start to burn his skin, it started to turn dark, swirling colors of purple, black, and blue. It frothed and spat as it swirled like a witches' potion cooking in a cauldron. The swirling started to pick up speed at the keyblades center, sora grasped the hilt with both hands, his knuckles turned white form his grip, his hands felt like they were on fire, he wanted to let go, to run from the heat but he stayed.

Suddenly the black fire cooled, the swirls slowed until a strong, open portal stayed in front of the keyblade. Sora's weakened arms dropped; his keyblade felt like it weighed a few hundred pounds as it clunked to the floor. Kairi gently grabbed his arm, her eyes widened as she saw a tear fall down sora's cheek.

"Sora? Are you ok?"

Sora didn't reply; a burst of emotions flowed into his chest. He felt deep anger and rage, followed by hopelessness, pain and deep, soul wrenching sorrow. For minutes he was silent, the emotions slowly faded as he turned back to Kairi, the dark flames reflected and danced in both their eyes. His voice could barely be heard over the crackling flames as he spoke.

"Riku's been here, and he only left recently so we're not that far behind, but kairi… he's in trouble… I can feel it."

Sora felt strength coming back to his arms; he raised his keyblade, watching a dark sheen reflect against its silver metal.

"And kairi… we have to help him."


	16. Deceit

Dark Shadow

Ch.15

Deceit

Riku felt cold, icy air touch his skin as he stepped out of the portal. The portal flames began to shrink and fade as he touched the cold, hard, stone floor. His nose wrinkled as he smelt the countless days of dust in the air. He tried not to sneeze from the smell of the cold, dry, stale air. He looked around the dark, abandoned hallway, a sense of awful familiarity swelled in his chest. He placed his hand on the cold wall, his skin prickled from the icy touch. He could feel every crack and groove of the wall. He closed his eyes, only listening to the sounds of his breathing, the dying flames, and his heart beat beneath his chest.

Images came flooding into his mind. He saw himself running down this exact hallway, a dark figure approached him. He instantly recognized that this is when Xehanort had given him the true power of darkness, but at a price. He shuddered as he realized that he was walking in the ruins of the castle from two years before, the castle of Hallow Bastion.

He started to walk down the dark hallway, carefully avoiding from tripping on any cracked stone ruble. Pillars of all sizes had fallen and splintered into pieces all over the dark rug. The only light that drifted in was from the shattered or open windows or cracks around him.

His muscles instantly tensed as he heard a loud _clang! _Echo somewhere in the darkness, he summoned his keyblade. Breathing in deeply as he heard something move behind him. He jumped as he heard another _clang!_ He landed on his feet; quickly he slid against the wall. His eyes darted both directions looking for any sign of what was causing the sound. He slowly lifted his hand, ready to charge around the next corner. He gasped as something shot out of the darkness, cold metal struck his wrist, riku tried to pull away but a strong, metal cuff attached to a long chain locked down on his wrist. He pulled and fought against the pulling chain, he heard a machine groan from the strain. Another cuff shot from the darkness, cuffing his ankle.

Riku felt the chain jerk his leg from underneath him, he screamed in pain as he landed on his back, and the back of his head. Riku's body fell limp; two more cuffs caught his other ankle and wrist. Even though his vision was dazed he could feel himself being dragged across the floor. His heart raced as the chains began to pick up speed; he tossed his head backward to avoid hitting any ruble. He shouted as he his body hit full force into a hard, stone wall.

The chains slowly pulled him onto his feet. Riku could only stand his legs and arms felt like jelly, and his head felt like there were two drummers constantly pounding, causing his head to throb more. He coughed as his vision slowly started to clear as he cursed himself.

"_Oh this is fantastic! Great work riku! You've gone and got yourself caught!" _

Riku's thoughts were interrupted, his eyes widened as he felt warm, thin fingers touch his chin, forcing him to raise his head. Anger swelled inside his chest as he saw the cloaked woman standing in front of him.

She smirked. "Well… you're here. And all in one piece to, my master will be pleased."

She jumped back as riku pulled against the chains, anger boiled inside, the cold flame had started to consume his mind as he shouted.

"Where have you taken Naiou?! Where is my father?! You better let me down before I kill you! You bitch! You're going to pay if you've even touched her!"

The cloaked figure punched riku right across the jaw. She hissed as he looked back at her, spitting blood from his mouth. She couldn't believe the strength he had shown after his capture, and as red blood flowed from his bleeding wrists. He started to tug on the chains again, pulling with all his weight to try and break free, he soon gave up as he felt his arms grow increasingly weak. He coldly glared at the figure in front of him as she began to speak in whispers.

"Listen riku… I truly am sorry for what I've done to you, but I have to sever my master, follow every order. Don't you see I have to do this? If I don't my master will leave me… or worse, he'll destroy me. Can't you understand?"

"I don't ever want to understand a murder like you! You're serving that bastard Xehanort aren't you! Well listen to me, all he says is lies, the only thing he knows deceit! So if you're with him that must mean that's all you know too! So stop trying to butter me up! I can see right through you! I also know that you're a coward because you won't even look at me! Always hiding under that hood of yours, so why don't you face me with at least some dignity you coward?!"

The figure took a step back, their fingers twitched nervously as they gripped the edge of the dark hood. Riku's anger only swelled as she spoke in whimpers.

"Riku… I don't-"

"Show me!"

"Riku-"

"Show me now! You coward!"

"Riku please!"

"SHOW ME NOW!"

For moments there was only silence, riku felt more blood run along his arms. He blinked in confusion as he saw a tear fell from underneath the hood and onto the floor. Then the figure pulled back the hood.

Riku's heart cracked, his soul, and mind screamed in agony. The cold flame instantly extinguished in his heart. As he saw long silver strands fall on her shoulders, her long bangs fell away from her dark, golden eyes. He felt tears start to build in his eyes; his aching heart only let one hushed word escape his dry lips as a single tear fell to the floor.

"Naiou."


	17. Shifting Shadows

Dark Shadow

Ch.16

Shifting Shadows

All riku could feel was his throbbing, aching heart. He wanted his entire being to be engrossed, consumed to the darkness. He wanted these chains to melt and his spirit to fade, to become one with the silent, dark protection. Anger burned, raged like a violent storm inside his chest as he looked at Naiou.

"You… you lied to me, all that time… everything you've ever said was a lie."

"I did what I had to do!" she snapped. "I only did what I needed to do!"

"But why? Why would you ever need me to-?"

"She did it for me." A dark voice hissed.

Riku looked into the dark hall trying to locate the source of the voice. All he could see where the dark shadows that had covered everything, no light seemed to penetrate this thick blanket of darkness. Then he spotted something move, in the center a thick, inky shadow was slowly making its way towards them, the shadow looked like a patch of black upon black in the darkness. Cold lighting shot up riku's back as the voice continued to echo against the walls.

"Everything she has cone has been for me Riku. For months she has been nursing me, helping me grow stronger just for this moment. But now Riku, you will make me whole, just like two years ago, and the easy part is done. Your heart is in shambles… so destroying it will be delicious, mmmm yes. Finally I will destroy all that ashes, every little string that is left intact."

Naiou's pupils widened at xehanort's last words, they echoed in her mind as a like a dark, swirling cloud. Her eyes became stern as she steeped in front of Xehanort, anger burning in her chest.

"Master, this is not the agreement we made. You promised me you would only take away his powers as the hero of darkness. You promised you wouldn't destroy him."

Xehanort hissed in anger, with amazing speed his shadow lengthened into a sharp, icy whip. He struck Naiou to the floor, his bottomless eyes sizzled the air around them. Naiou struggled, and then slowly picked herself off the cold, stone floor. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek, making the fresh, small cut began to sting as the salty tear mingled with blood. Xehanort wrapped a deathly arm around hers.

"You will not disobey me!" he hissed. "Now prepare him for his final moments, or your next after he's finished!"

She shouted as he threw her into riku, her face turned pale as she looked up into riku's sapphire eyes. She slowly began to reach into his shirt pocket, her fingers grasping the edge of the blue card inside.

"Hurry up!" xehanort wheezed behind her.

Without even a moment of warning Naiou threw the card into xehanort, the card sliced through the air, ripping off a chunk of black as it fell to the ground. Xehanort shrieked in anger and pain.

"What are you doing?! You told me that card was destroyed!"

Naiou ran over to the fallen card, she faced xehanort, holding the card firmly in her fingers as she raised it up high.

"Because I had a feeling you wouldn't keep your word from the beginning xehanort! So I kept this card, because as long as this card is around you can't touch him!"

Silence followed, it seemed like the very air was holding its breath. Not even a single grain of dust moved or disturbed the silence. Then a low rumble began to build inside Xehanort's black, heartless center. He continued to swell in size, rising above Naiou, before a bone crunching laugh exploded from his chest.

"You fool! Can't you see with your own eyes? Or are you blind?"

Naiou looked at the card, her eyes filled with fear as she saw on the front. Instead of a blank picture, the image had been filled with a dark, delicate painting of Rikaru. Xehanort laughed harder.

"You see? That card does indeed have a special power, but its power can only be used once. And that picture proves it's already been used to save the hero of darkness, now you have nothing to save you!"

Exhort turned towards riku, looking straight at his chest, right into his heart. Riku screamed in pain as a dark vortex began to swirl inside him. Opening his very soul right into xehanort's cold hands, riku struggled to break free of the chains, his blood had turned cold, his heart raced, and he could barely see naiou's eyes as xehanort raised himself like a deadly snake about to strike. Xehanort roared in triumph, saliva drooled from his lips, Naiou ran towards riku as Xehanort plunged for the kill.

Time seemed to freeze; all riku could see were naiou's golden eyes looking into his as xehanort plowed through her back, consuming her heart. Blood started to flow from her nose, her eyes closed as she reached up and kissed riku passionately on his lips. As she pulled away a pure white tear fell onto his face, her voice was crystal clear as it echoed in his ear.

"I'm sorry riku."

Darkness started to swirl around her, she clawed at her chest, and she struggled to breath. Her eyes became dark; the darkness consumed her like a raging fire in dry woods. Riku pulled harder against his chains, his heart exploded in cold flame, he could feel darkness start to ignite in his soul. He screamed as he felt one of the chains break. The castle rocked, and shook, ruble fell from the ceiling. Riku couldn't see the hand sized rock above him.

"No Naiou! Don't give up!"

The rock slowly wedged from its ancient resting place, and then it fell. All riku felt was a big whack on the back of his head, before his body fell limp, hanging off the chains like a rag doll.

The darkness continued to shake, swirling like a mini typhoon, before a flash of dark light exploded. Leaving riku all alone in the dark, desolate hallway as the last rumbles faded into silence.


	18. The Heartless

Dark Shadow

Ch.17

The Heartless

There was only pain. Riku could taste blood, saw nothing but darkness, and only could feel pain. He tried to find any source of light, anything to purge the darkness, but the pin wouldn't subside.

"_Riku!! Riku wake up_!!!"

He could hear the voice; he wanted desperately to see, to taste, and to be alive again. But the pain was too powerful; nothing remained in his clouded mind but darkness.

"_Come on Riku!!!Don't give in now!"_

The voice was stronger now, he could feel his eyes slowly roll in their dark lids; he began to feel the cold, rough stone underneath his fingers. His mind reached further into his limbs, trying to gain control. He felt something hard against his stomach, his bock started to ache, his legs had become numb. Riku felt a warm, firm hand touch his shoulder. In inhaled as he forced his eyes open, he blinked as he saw Kairi and Sora staring down at him. He weakly smiled.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Riku what happened? This place looks like Axel had been training in here with Larxene."

Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders helping him to sit up, Riku's stomach lunged up into his throat, Sora and Kairi quickly backed away as Riku vomited food and blood. Riku quickly wiped his mouth with his hand before falling back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Yea that's pretty close to what happened." He sighed. "Except it was xehanort and I that were having a little dispute, and I…well I lost."

Sora handed Riku a water bottle, Riku started to drink greedily before they heard a deep, echoing boom throughout the halls. As soon as the echoes faded Riku explained what had happened to him from the moment he had disappeared from Sora's house, to how he ended up on the cold stone floor.

"… then I felt something hit me in the back of the head, it felt like a big, and I mean _really_ big sludge hammer. Then I was out cold until you and kairi found me."

Another deep boom started to echo down the halls, Sora quickly scanned the dark hallway before turning back to Riku.

"So this Rikaru guy says you have to except the darkness within yourself, and then this girl named Naiou totally dumps you so she can impress that old gizzard xehanort, then all of a sudden she turns tail and kisses you like a star crossed lover from Romeo and Juliet as she's being infused with the darkness? Dang Riku, you're going to need therapy after this."

Kairi quickly punched Sora in the arm, annoyance flashed in her blue eyes.

"Sora this isn't funny." She retorted.

"Aw come on Kairi, Riku knows I mean nothing by it."

She rolled her eyes as she turned back to Riku.

"Riku, I know this girl means a lot to you but there's no way to get here back. She's totally gone isn't she?"

Riku didn't speak. His eyes slowly rose up to Kairi's but he knew he couldn't answer her question. Then his mind flew back to memories of Naiou. He could see her hair reflecting like silver light near the warm hearth. He could feel her warm body against his as he tried to comfort her as the thunder boomed outside. He looked deep into her golden eyes so full of compassion. His eyes looked past kairi, going on to see down the dark, crumbled hall. Both of the walls had been cracked, stone pieces laid everywhere, and then he saw something move in the darkest part of the shadows.

"Sora… Kairi, I think something is watching us."

Sora quickly turned to the dark spot; he heard a shrill whimper as he summoned his keyblade. Kairi started to help Riku to his feet.

"Who are you?" Sora shouted. "Come out and face us."

The figure reluctantly stretched out five dark, shadowy fingers into the light. Then like a snake it retreated back into the shadows before making a soft, sad muttering sound like someone crying. Riku frowned as he stood by Sora.

"Come on Sora, it's probably just a scared heartless. It's not doing any harm so let's just go while-"

Riku stopped as the small, dark hand came back out into the light. The darkness seemed to climb towards the sky; then twirled threw the air and then melt back into the figure. Soon an arm came, than a foot stepped into the light. Sora could barely make out a shape through its transparent form, then he gasped as two, bright yellow eyes appeared on the dark shadow. A little heartless stepped out of the shadows, its yellow eyes continued to stare at Riku, it started to shake as it kept taking slow steps towards the small group. Sora slowly reached out his hand.

"It's ok, you can trust us. What do you need?"

As Sora's fingers were a hairsbreadth from touching the dark, cold, transparent skin the heartless released a heart wrenching shriek. Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly plugged their ears, and then the heartless stopped as soon as Sora pulled away. Riku glared at Sora as he lowered his hands.

"Sora what the heck did you do?"

"I don't know! I didn't even touch it!"

"Well whatever you did, don't do it again! I'll probably never hear the same again. So next time before-"

Riku stopped as he felt the small cold fingers wrap around his hand. He looked down to see the tiny heartless staring into his eyes. He tried to pull away but the heartless didn't let go. Sora and kairi gave him a quizzical look.

"Uh Riku, why does that heartless want your hand?"

Riku gave Sora a stern look before he started to speak like a little flower girl.

"Oh I don't know; we were going shopping later for pink ponies and teddy bears. How the hell should I know Sora?"

Riku looked back down at the heartless; its yellow eyes were full of sadness. Like it wanted to scream and cry but had no voice to do so. Then it slowly held out a closed hand to Riku, he slowly knelt down as the heartless opened its tiny hand. Within its palm was a small, but colorful rainbow fruit.

Riku gently picked up the fruit, feeling the smooth flesh before turning back to the heartless. His heart started to pound, his eyes started to water as he looked deeply into its sad yellow eyes. Then for a fleeting moment e saw the faint image of a deep gold set within the yellow.

"Naiou?" Riku whispered. "Naiou is that you in there?"

The heartless let go of Riku's hand, it slowly reached its fingers towards his cheek, as the cold sense barely brushed against his skin, a thunderous _BOOM!, _shook the castle. The heartless squealed in fear and flashed to the shadows, Riku blinked as he searched, but the heartless didn't return.

"Naiou…. Naiou come back!"

The castle shook again knocking all three friends to the side, a deep evil laughter echoed against the walls.

"SHE'S GONE RIKU!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW ALL THE WEILDERS OF LIGHT ARE WITHIN MY GRASP NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE NEW SUPREME RULER OF KINGOMHEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	19. Sacred Darkness

Dark Shadow

Ch.18

Sacred Darkness

Riku felt the ground start to give way underneath him, as the stone floor cracked like broken glass a strip of darkness reached out and wrapped tightly around his ankle. Riku screamed as the darkness pulled, trying to send him into the sucking, black abbess that opened up around him. Riku clawed the ground trying to slow down, his nails started to bleed as he slowly continued to be dragged towards the black hole.

"Sora, Kairi help me!"

Sora jumped over a few stones, more ruble started to break from the ceiling, the moonlight started to shine through the growing cracks in the walls. Riku felt one of his hands slip away from the cold floor, he closed his eyes expecting to feel the dark, icy thud of the darkness. They popped open as he felt Sora roughly grab his wrist. Sora held tightly to Riku as he aimed his keyblade into the center of the hole. Light welled and grew at its tip before like a bullet it shot into the darkness. There was a screech of rage as light exploded deep in the hole.

The strip of darkness around Riku's ankle quickly dissolved into nothingness. Sora heaved Riku back onto the ledge, both of them panted heavily as they ran towards Kairi.

"Hey Sora, thanks for that back there!" Riku shouted.

"Well don't thank me yet!" Sora yelled back. "We still aren't out of this-"

An invisible force struck Sora sending him flying tan feet through the air. Sora crashed into a still stable wall and fell to the ground. His arms shook as he tried to push himself back up.

Both Kairi and Riku ran to his aid.

"Sora!" kairi screamed as another invisible gust struck her chest, she fell onto her back knocking all of the air out of her lungs.

Riku's heart stared to race; he felt his veins ignite in cold flame. His eyes narrowed as he summoned his keyblade, his breath turned misty in the warm night air as he deeply exhaled. He growled as he watched xehanort slowly rise out from the hole.

Xehanort's silver hair glittered in the moonlight, his fiery gold eyes showed only madness and hatred. An evil wicked smile appeared on his face as landed softly on the stone floor. His dark voice seemed to strike Riku's heart as he spoke.

"Riku… Riku, Riku, Riku! What good do you possibly think will happen if you try to defeat me? Both you and I know you can't, I mean… you couldn't even save her."

"Shut up!" Riku screamed. "This battle's not over yet Xehanort!"

"Oh but that is your mistake Riku, this battle had been over from the beginning. Don't you see yet Riku? You've lost! You will never accept the true power of darkness because you aren't worthy for such power! All you will do is fail, why do you think I keep coming back? It's because of you Riku! Every single time you try to get rid of me, you will fail!"

Xehanort summoned a long, thin, black obsidian blade. Dark purple light radiated around its deathly sheen.

"Oh by the way Riku, I have a present for you."

Xehanort raised his free hand up to the moon, darkness began to froth, and boil in his palm. The darkness grew and slithered into strands, the strands started to coil and spin upon themselves. Soon they solidified as they shaped into the form of a human.

Riku felt every muscle in his body freeze. The darkness slowly lifted into the sky as it peeled away Xehanort's hand. Xehanort laughed as he held up naiou's lifeless body in his hand.

"Naiou… Naiou wake up!"

Xehanort laughed even harder, he started to shake Naiou like a motionless doll before throwing her into the air. Her body slammed onto the ground, Riku felt his heart throb as her face fell into the dirt.

"You see now Riku? She's nothing! Her body is now nothing more than just a lifeless, empty shell!"

Riku closed his eyes; the icy flame was stronger than ever before. He felt strands as darkness begin to build around him, crystallizing into thick, dark armor as a tear fell down his cheek.

Xehanort's pupils widened, and then filled with anger as he raised his sword as he charged towards Riku.

"You will not defeat me Riku! My power is the darkness! And darkness is eternal!"

Time seemed to slow, every sound, smell, and object seemed to move in slow motion. Xehanort raised his sword, Riku's eyes popped open as he blocked Xehanort's attack. His sapphire eyes glowed with a purplish hew, he struck Xehanort on the cheek with the hilt of his blade sending him flying through the air as time began to pick up speed, Riku jumped into the air then did an octo slash onto his enemy.

Xehanort screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his pupils widened in fear as he saw Riku plummeting toward him, he tried to roll out of the way but Riku was faster. As xehanort rolled onto his back Riku impaled his keyblade deep into his chest, right threw into his black heart.

As the fire dimmed in xehanort's eyes he looked deep into Riku's seeing the true power of the sacred darkness begin to fade. Xehanort gurgled as he tried to speak threw the choking blood in his throat.

"You… you will never… win Riku. I will… always… come back… and you will fail… to save…"

Riku felt xehanort's body jerk in contraction, blood flowed from his nose and eyes. Then his limbs fell lifeless to the ground, but all Riku could feel was the cold fact that he indeed had failed as xehanort's golden fire perished, taking any hope of saving Naiou with his last breath.

Riku felt more warm tears fall down his cheeks as he armor began to dissolve back into darkness, he started t pull his keyblade out of xehanort's chest. He grimaced as there was a sickening _rip_ as he yanked out his keyblade.

He felt the hilt slip out of his hands as he walked over to naiou's body. His weary arms barely had the strength the raise her head as he knelt down besides her, pulling her tighter to his chest he quietly sobbed. Deep within his heart he knew that even though the battle had been won, it had only been won at a very heavy, costly price.

Through the thick tears he looked at the destruction around him, only ruins remained of what once was the castle of Hallow Bastion. Then his breathing stopped as he saw something move in between his tears. He wiped his eyes as he focused on a dark shadow, then he saw a tiny heartless staring at him with bright yellow eyes underneath the remaining shadows of the ruins.


	20. The End

Dark Shadow

Ch.19

The End

The heartless looked weaker than before, its skin seemed to slowly become lighter and thinner. Its bright yellow eyes seemed to wander from Riku, then to naiou's limp body, then back to Riku. Riku felt his heart began to weaken, his arms started to shake as he heard a small, whisper come into his mind.

"You did great." The airy voice said. "Riku you did it, you've done what you needed to do."

"But I lose you… I haven't accomplished anything. Xehanort was right, I've lost."

"No Riku! You've won! You have done everything in your power to stop someone that truly needed to be stopped. You have truly become the hero of darkness, and have saved me as well."

"How can you say that? You are still dying and there's nothing I can do to save you. My father is gone, and now I'm losing both of you."

The heartless let out a soft whimper, it hobbled over next to Riku, looking deep into his sapphire eyes, slowly reaching its hand up to his cheek. Riku moved his head down so the little creature's fingers could reach his soft skin.

"Riku… you have saved me. Remember last night? The one with the thunder clouds, and we talked about each other?"

Riku softly nodded.

"Well Riku, it was in that moment I realized that what I was doing, what I was planning with Xehanort to do to you… was wrong. I saw in your eyes how much pain you had gone through, how much of yourself you had sacrificed to the darkness. And I felt for you, I know I shouldn't have… but something stirred inside of me to try and stop Xehanort before it was too late. He promised me he wouldn't harm you, but now I know now… that it was a mistake to trust him. And when I saw him about to strike you down, as he opened up your heart to destroy you… I couldn't watch you die… I wouldn't watch you die. So I by saving you, you've saved me."

Riku felt ice strike his chest. Tears seemed to stream down his eyes, he didn't notice Sora and kairi walk up behind him as gently wrapped his hand around the small, cold fingers.

"But Naiou… what about me? I can't bear to watch you die either. There must be something I can do, please Naiou, tell me how I can help you, what do I need you to do?"

"I need you to be strong Riku. And try not to… miss me… when I'm gone. Oh, and Riku… your dad is fine. He'll be at your… home waiting for you… when you… return."

Riku's eyes widened, he shouted as he watched the fading heartless disappear into darkness, his eyes didn't blink as the last sign of the bright yellow eyes faded. Sora kneeled down next to him, gently grabbing naiou's arm.

"Riku? Riku let me help you take her away."

Riku's eyes flashed in anger, he jerked Naiou back into his arms, not daring to let her go. Sora placed his hand on Riku's.

"Come on Riku, she's gone. We… we need to take her somewhere else, somewhere where she can rest."

"She's not dead." Riku snapped.

"Riku don't-"

"She's not dead!" Riku screamed. "SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'LL COME BACK! NO SHE'S NOT GONE!"

Riku pressed her chest against his, everything in his being began to burn, and he continued to scream as he looked down into her pale, lifeless face.

"NAIOU! COME ON WAKE UP! NAIOU WAKE UP!"

Riku pressed his ear against her chest, waiting, anxiously listing for any sound f a heartbeat, but no sound grew in her chest. His eyes cheeks started to burn, it felt like liquid fire was being poured into his mind. Sora tried to grab her arms, but Riku pushed him away, tears streamed down his face as he started to moan from the pain in his chest.

"Naiou! Naiou please… don't, don't do this."

Through the tears Riku looked at her still face, gently brushing away her long, silver bangs out of her closed eyes. He pressed his nose against hers; he gently brushed his finger tips against her cold, smooth cheek, and then closed his eyes as he softly kissed her.

Sora and kairi watched breathless, they searched each other's faces for anything to say, but they couldn't find any.

As Riku opened his eyes he lifted his face, he saw one of his tears reflect in the moonlight as t fell onto naiou's cheek. He quickly, but softly brushed away his tear, then he started to sob harder as he rested his head on her chest. Sora kneeled back down next to his friend, he firmly grabbed his shoulder.

"Riku, Riku if you want us to leave we will. But will be back in an hour to come take you home ok?"

Riku didn't respond, Sora instantly stood and grabbed kairi, she looked at Riku, then into Sora's eyes. Her eyes started to water as she walked away with Sora.

Riku cried until his heart could take no more, he only laid his head against her hollow chest. He slowly closed his eyes as he stretched out his stiff legs, then he gently laid her head down onto his chest as he leaned against a giant, grey stone. He let his mind clear, letting all his senses take over, not letting anything disturb this moment. The he felt something tick against his chest, he quickly opened his eyes, then the tick came again. He pressed his ear against her chest, his heart leaped as he heard the smallest, muffled heartbeat echo beneath her skin.

He heard a soft moan come from her mouth; Riku lifted her head next to his. Color started to fill her cheeks, her limbs started to regain their natural warmth. Riku smiled as he saw naiou's eyes weakly open, their golden fire started to revive within them. She softly placed her hand against her cheek; a small tear fell down her cheek. Riku delicately grabbed her hand as her eyes closed again. He quietly raised himself to his feet carrying her in his arms, a dark purplish hew reflected in his eyes as he opened a dark portal. As he walked towards it he gently whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, I've got you. Now let me take care of you this time. I just hope you know Naiou, that I could never let you go… for you are the source of my only light besides Sora, and kairi. You are the one… that will always see the true sacred darkness within me. Even if I'm too stubborn to see it myself. "

Riku tightly wrapped her in his arms; he knew in his heart that he would never let his dark, sacred shadow go.


End file.
